Most employers offer their employees a retirement plan under Section 401 (k) of the Internal Revenue Code, often called a “salary-reduction” plan. In addition, some businesses offer profit sharing money purchase plan. Not-for profit organizations offer an analogous retirement plan under Section 403 {b) of the Internal Revenue Code. Many of these plans allow plan participants to borrow against the money they have built up in their account. The loan feature is a popular employee benefit providing a convenient source of credit to plan participants, particularly to lower wage earners.
Typically, the employer sets up the plan with an investment company, an insurance company, or a bank trust department. The employee, as a plan participant, in turn, agrees to put part of his/her salary into a special savings and investment account. Most 401 (k) plans offer a variety of investment vehicles, from individual stocks or mutual funds to money market accounts. The money the plan participant invests is not counted as income for the participant's annual tax return. Earnings that accumulate in the account are not taxed until the participant starts making withdrawals, usually after reaching the age of 59% under present provisions. If the withdrawal occurs earlier, the participant must pay tax on the money withdrawn and, under present U.S. income tax provisions, a stiff 10 percent federal excise tax penalty.
Many companies that offer 401(k) or 403(b) plans also match plan participant contributions up to a threshold level defined for the plan. This feature has encouraged employees, especially those that are less well compensated, to participate in these plans.
Internal Revenue Service (IRS) rules allow plan participants to borrow up to 50% of the value of their 401(k), or 403(b) retirement accounts, $50,000, whichever is less. The participant pays interest on the loan to his/her own account, thereby creating a creditor-debtor relationship with himself/herself and their plan account. The loan becomes a fixed-income asset much like a bond, creating income on a par with many bond funds. Loan payments must be made at least once every quarter, but are most often deducted from each payroll period. The entire amount must be repaid within five years, unless the money is used to purchase a principal residence.
Owners of individual retirement accounts (“IRA”s) are generally not presently permitted under existing regulations to take loans against their accounts. However, such regulations may be subject to change over time in response to increasing demands.
As convenient and popular as retirement plans loan may be, they can nevertheless lead to unexpected tax liability that can be devastating to the plan beneficiaries. Because loans that have not been repaid are subject to treatment as a distribution from the plan in the event of the death or disability of the plan participant, they subject the plan participant's estate to tax liability of up to 40% or more of any such distribution. Loans repaid within sixty days, under present rules, avoid such treatment. Yet for beneficiaries of plan participants who are unaware of existing time limits, or are unable to render timely payment, the plan account assets to which they are entitled suffer from the adverse effects of the unfavorable tax treatment, thereby, unnecessarily reducing the value of assets in the account.
Similarly, in the event of the disability of the plan participant, plan loans are repayable within sixty days of the date of disability. If the plan participant or beneficiary is not able to repay the plan loan, remaining plan assets used to satisfy the plan loan are subject to treatment as a distribution from the plan, representing a tax liability of the plan participant of up to 40% or more of any such distribution.
Distributions from 401(k) plans, including those that occur upon the death or disability of a plan participant who has taken a loan, are potentially subject to two federal taxes and state income taxes, depending upon state of residence, namely: a) federal excise tax (10%) on total distribution if the recipient is under age 59′/2; b) federal income tax on the total amount of any distribution, which is treated as ordinary income; and c) state income tax, if applicable, on the total amount of any distribution, which is treated as ordinary income.
Uninsured death or disability of a participant loan recipient will result in as much as 30% to 40% of the imputed distribution—i.e., the unpaid loan balance—being paid out to satisfy the resultant tax obligation. Volatility in the financial markets at the time of death or disability may leave the plan account with plan asset value inadequate to satisfy even the loan obligation, much less the tax obligation on the imputed distribution of the unpaid loan balance, thereby depleting or even exhausting plan account assets.
Banks and other financial institutions for years have demanded “insurance security,” even for “secured” consumer loans before the transactions close. For example, consumer loans secured by a motor vehicle also require auto insurance with the bank being named as loss payee. Similarly, consumer loans secured by a home also require homeowner's insurance with the bank being named as loss payee. Also, commercial loans to small businesses often require “key person” coverage, with the bank receiving a collateral assignment of the policy. So-called “credit life” insurance has also been offered to cover certain consumer indebtedness, though this practice, where it has occurred, generally has been discredited as a form of virtual usury and has consequently been avoided.
A provision of regulation Z (Section 226.4) of the consumer credit regulation related to loan disclosures makes it possible for plan sponsors/trustee/administrator, that already manage their 401(k) loans under consumer lending provisions as do banks, to more completely fulfill their fiduciary role. Under the provisions of regulation Z, plan sponsors accepting the pension insurance program, would require plan participants to provide insurance coverage as a condition of credit. They could allow their plan participants to choose coverage under a group (credit) life or a group (credit) life & disability policy issued to the plan trust as policyholder on behalf of plan participants and their plan accounts, or plan participants could opt-out of the group insurance policy and arrange for coverage anywhere they choose, posting it as a collateral assignment to the plan. Current practices, however, leave the option to the consumer as to whether they elect to have insurance coverage. Current practices also place the burden on a plan participant and beneficiary (usually low wage earners), positioning them as adversaries of the plan. The impact of “current practices” is that the deficiency to a pension plan unnecessarily dissipates plan assets, a conceptual violation of the plan sponsor's and plan trustee's role as fiduciary. What is needed is a pension insurance plan that fulfills the so-called “prudent man” test imposed by ERISA (Employee Retirement Income Security Act of 1974, as amended), a requirement not currently adequately being fulfilled currently by plan sponsors and pension fiduciaries.